matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Supercarrier"
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 71|capacity = 8 (max 40) (16 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/futuristic-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }}The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a large anti-material rifle that bears resemblance to the real-life Barrett M82 rifle with a heavily futuristic outlook. It has a very long and thin black barrel and a rectangular futuristic scope with baby-blue lens. At the end of the barrel comes with a horizontally thick flash hider. Under the handguard comes with a usable bipod. Strategy It deals utmost damage, low fire rate, average capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Aim for the head, since it deals 2X damage multiplier when doing so. *It can one headshot all enemies in Raids, provided that there are right modules being attached to it (depending on the difficulty or the map). *Benefit from its armor bonus feature. *Due to its average fire rate and mobility, it is recommended as a defense weapon, rather than offense weapon. *In case you want to be stealthy for a short period of time while sniping, use the Disguise module combination. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When situation allows you to remain still in sniping, use its bipod for reduced recoil. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *This can one shot armored players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Pair this with a Backup or Primary weapon in case you want to weaken the enemy any further after landing a devastating shot. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern, Christmas Ultimatum users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *If you encounter fast targets, pair this weapon with a slowing weapon so as for them to be vulnerable. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack, given the precision you mastered. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally un-scope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *Use it like you would use any other sniper, always watch out. In PG3D, you would ideally want to keep moving to avoid revealing your location to reveal enemies. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons, such as being sniped back. *Take time to aim when locked in a sniper duel. Counters *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Flank around the user with a shotgun or melee weapon and attack them from behind o he will not have more time to react. *Keep out of its users' sight, especially when you are low on health or armor. *Skilled players are always a problem as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Any fast-fire rate weapons (regardless of category) can overwhelm its users. *Attack its users while he is reloading or having a cooldown. *In medium/long range fights, move around and strafe with a heavy or a primary. Be wary though, as an experienced player can aim and hit you easily. *Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons. *Flank these users with a high DPS weapon. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Area damage and shotguns can disorient or even beat its users in close ranges. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so prepare for evasive maneuvers. *The high zoom magnification and narrow scope of the makes one aiming down the sights blindsided. Approach the user from the sides. Recommended Maps * * * * * * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *Like the "Punishment", It is based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle with desert camouflage. Even though it is commonly viewed as a sniper weapon, it is actually an anti-material. *Even without the right equipment, it can one shot headshot max-armored enemies at max efficiency. *It is one of the Sniper weapons with a 2x headshot multiplier. *It is visually akin to the "Punishment", with a more futuristic outlook. *The word "supercarrier" is not an official designation with any national navy, but a term used predominantly by the media and typically when reporting on new and upcoming aircraft carrier types. It is also used when comparing carriers of various sizes and capabilities, both current and past.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aircraft_carrier References Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Clan Weapons Category:Legendary